In intradermal allergy testing, for example, a relatively large number of hypodermic syringes are generally used to intradermally inject a number of different allergens or antigens into different areas of a patient's skin. The allergist then reads the skin reaction to determine if any allergic reaction has occurred. So that the substance causing any allergic skin reaction in a given area of the skin will be known, it is convenient to use a known sequence of injections in a known sequence of skin areas.
In general, trays of various types for holding a plurality of syringes are known. For example, in some cases, a plastic tray is formed with a plurality of horizontal grooves which resiliently hold syringe barrels in place. Some trays have grooves for receiving syringes and for holding them under only limited tray tipping conditions. With some trays, each syringe is picked up with its needle sheath attached and then, generally with both hands, the sheath is removed to expose the needle. The sheath is held or placed on a table or other surface so that after use the sheath can be replaced over the used needle. Such handling of the syringe and sheath generally complicates the use of the syringe and increases the amount of time required to use the syringe. Also, if each syringe is placed back into the tray, the same syringe may be inadvertently picked up a second time.